


a twist of fate

by cupoftea_lou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Adoption, Bottom Harry, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Louis, idk if it would be even considered angst, idk what else to tag, mpreg!harry, theres almost nothing of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupoftea_lou/pseuds/cupoftea_lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have always wanted to have kids, and finally they are able to adopt one. But they were not expecting life to turn upside down all of their plans</p>
<p>or the one where Harry gets pregnant when they're in the process of adopting</p>
            </blockquote>





	a twist of fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomorrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrows/gifts).



> Okay so, I'm so sorry if this sucks, I had written so much more but my laptop broke down and i just got it like two days ago and I'm sorry if this is a bit rushed.  
> I'll try to make it better whenever I find the time.
> 
> But thank you so much to Abby and everyone in charge of the exchange for being so patient with me x
> 
> I got all the information about adoption from this wbsite [x](https://www.gov.uk/child-adoption/adoption-assessment)

Harry is buzzing 

Okay what? 

He’s starting to talk like Louis, but he guesses it’s somewhat normal when you’ve spent 8 years in a relationship with someone, when 2 out of those 8 years have been spent as husbands, he reasons speaking like Louis was bound to happen at some point.  
He shrugs after that train of thought. Anyway, he’s buzzing.

The reason of his excitement is thanks to a rather large envelope he just received, said envelope has the logo of the adoption agency and foster home they had chosen to adopt from. 

It could mean two things, one, and probably the one he is dreading to read and he prays isn’t written inside the envelope, that they were not accepted by either the agency or the foster home to adopt any of the babies that reside there. And two, the most convenient option definitely, that they have been accepted and can officially start the process of adopting.

Now he’s not going to open the envelope until Louis gets home from work though, so what he decides to do is prepare dinner, he is not trying to get his hopes up because everything could go down the drain if the people at the agency didn’t consider them capable enough to adopt, but he’s almost 99% certain that they did their best job and both of them are beyond capable to become daddies. 

So, dinner… 

He decided he was going to make some pasta with mushrooms, chopped chicken and cheese, he makes dessert too, deciding on a Bakewell tart, he’d go more simple if it were any other day, but the occasion is special so he thinks he can do something more sophisticated.

Just as dessert is almost finished, he hears the lock turning and one moment later Louis enters the door. Harry lets out a squeal and goes running to greet him. “Well hello to you too baby” Louis laughs as he wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, “What’s got you all excited?” Louis says after he lays one sweet kiss against Harry’s lips. “What, I can’t be excited to finally have my husband home?” Harry tries to say with a straight face but you can see him biting his grin back so Louis just rolls his eyes and presses one more kiss to his husband’s lips. 

“Whatever you say Harold”

***

After finishing their very delicious pasta and making a mess while trying to eat it and being romantic, Harry decides it’s time to tell Louis what he’s been dying to. “Okay Lou, I have something to tell you” Harry tells his husband with a smile in his face.  
“What is it babe?” Louis glances up to face Harry and it just takes one look for him to know what’s going on, “Oh my god, did it… did it come?” Harry nods and goes to fetch the envelope alongside with their dessert.

“C’mon Lou let’s see what it says in the couch” he beckons Louis over to the living room, and lays down in one of the couches, Louis comes over and cuddles to his side. Just as Harry’s about to open their fate, Louis stops him with a hand to his bicep, “Wait Harry, I want to say something before you open it” Harry glances up with big expectant eyes, “What is it babe?” He asks calmly. “I just… I wanted you to know that no matter what the envelope says I love you so much and we can try again with a different agency and it’s going to be okay either way” Louis says and it looks like he’s about to cry. “Lou, baby no don’t cry we haven’t even opened it yet, I love you so fucking much we’ll be fine, please don’t cry I love you” Harry says caressing his husband’s cheek and pressing little kisses to his lips “I love you” he repeats. Louis starts laughing after a few kisses “I love you too, now let’s open it”. He just gets Harry’s blinding smile as a response.  
He took three deep breaths, and tore the envelope to take out their fate.

The content of the envelope read: 

Dear Mr. Harry and Louis Tomlinson After the past 6 months of the adoption assessment, we’d like to point out some things before we can tell you if you can adopt one of our children.

1\. Preparation classes. - You attended every class there was to attend, we’ve been told by Ariel (who gave the classes) that you are very aware of the affects that adoption may have in your lives.  
2\. Social Worker Visits. - The social worker that was assigned to your case attended your home five times and has deemed you suitable to become an adoptive parent.  
3\. Police Check. - The authorities have investigated personally with you, if you or any of your family members have been convicted of a serious offence to a child. The results as you probably already know are negative.  
4\. Referees. - You provided three referees, whose names are: Mrs. Anne Twist, Mr. Niall Horan and Mr. James Corden. They were interviewed to give their personal reference.  
5\. Medical Examination. - Both of you had a medical examination, including blood and urine tests, which were sent to a lab in London to be examined in the course of the last 3 months.

Now both Harry and Louis were pretty certain what the result of all the positive comments was going to be, but they still held their breath as they moved on to the next sheet of paper, it read:  
Congratulations! You and your partner are SUITABLE to ADOPT A CHILD.

Harry let the loudest squeal he has ever made, but to be completely honest he doesn’t give a flying fuck. He threw the papers to the floor and turned around to face Louis.

“Lou” He said with tears in his eyes, “We- we’re going to have a baby! Lou!!” He threw his arms around his husband. “I know baby, fuck I can’t believe… fuck” He laughed into Harry’s neck and squeezed him “We’re going to have a baby”

“Oh my god Lou” He had the biggest smile in his face but there were tears running down his face, he was crying of happiness. “I know my love, I know! I’m so happy I’m so excited! Ahhhh!” Louis said pecking Harry all over his face.

“WAIT!” Harry said, suddenly scrambling to the floor to grab the papers he threw a few minutes before. “We need to know what the next step of the process is”  
Louis grabbed him by the waist “Oh I’m sure that can wait baby, don’t you want to… celebrate?” He wiggled his eyebrows in what some would call sensual way, but it was more ridiculous than anything, but it still worked for Harry.

“Hmmm that’s actually a very good idea” Harry said straddling Louis’ in the couch, he grinded his crotch down to Louis’ hardening cock.  
“What about we go to the bedroom hmm? Don’t wanna ruin the couch again with come stains” Louis says as he nibbles Harry’s neck, making his husband giggle against his ear, “C’mon then”

They make it to the bedroom a couple of minutes later, getting distracted making out every three steps and grinding on each other.

Louis tosses Harry gently on the bed and takes off his pants as well as Harry’s, leaving the two of them only in their underwear. Then, he climbs on top of Harry immediately attacking his mouth with a messy needy kiss. When they separate Louis can hear Harry saying “We’re gonna be daddies” followed by a moan, Louis who was now sucking on Harry’s chest says “Yeah baby, now c’mon let’s enjoy this while we can, be as loud as you wish” he finished the conversation by palming Harry’s hard cock through his boxers, producing a moan out of both of them.

“Lou, need you inside me” Harry whimpered, buckling his hips to Louis’ hand. “Yeah baby, I know” He said while taking off Harry’s boxers and then his own, “Gonna finger you now, ‘kay baby?” Louis said reaching for the lube, he coated his fingers with the substance and just as Harry was about to protest that he was taking too long, he pushed his finger gently inside Harry’s hole, producing a whimper out of the man. After a few thrusts Harry demanded another finger, just as told Louis pushed a second finger, “So tight for me baby, gonna feel real good around my cock tonight hmm?” Louis said speeding his thrusts trying to reach Harry’s prostate, “Y-yeah ahhhh” Harry let out a loud moan, and that’s how Louis knows he found what he was looking for, “Feel good?” he asked Harry, but the only answer he got was “Cock”, he let out a small laugh and continued thrusting his fingers for a few more seconds.

Harry liked to be a little tight when they fucked, and Louis was aware of it, loved it, but he always was a little scared to hurt his husband, so even as Harry protested that he’s ready, he scissored his fingers one last time before pulling them out and crawling up Harry’s body to kiss his lips. After a few minutes of making out dirtily and Harry grinding up and moaning loudly that he needed Louis inside him now, he grabbed the bottle of lube once again, coated his red cock and without wasting any more time, he pushed in slowly letting out a moan at how good it felt to be inside his husband.  
He waited for Harry to give him the go ahead and after seconds he finally said “Move”, so he did.

He started thrusting, feeling the drag of his cock inside of Harry, he quickly found a steady rhythm that wasn’t too slow but wasn’t too fast either.  
“You feel so damn good baby, fuck” Louis said moaning afterwards at the same time as Harry, he started to speed up his thrusts, growing desperate for release, hitting Harry’s prostate with every thrust he did, he glanced down to where Harry’s cock was standing up between their bodies, he grabbed it collecting the precome on Harry’s red tip and smeared it so he could jerk him off. Harry was a mess of whimpers and chants of “Louis, Louis, Louis” and with Louis jerking him in the time of his thrusts, it only took him 20 seconds more and with a shout of Louis’ name he shoot rows of come into his lover’s chest, Louis following a few seconds after, shooting inside of Harry. “Love the way your come feels inside me” Harry says as Louis is pulling his cock out, “and I love you” Louis replies, and after getting up to clean up their mess, he came back to the bed and got under the covers with a sleepy Harry and whispered one more time “I can’t believe we’re going to be parents”.

***  
The next morning, Harry was the first one to wake up, as per usual, but this time he didn’t get up to shower or make breakfast, he decided to stay in bed and watch Louis sleep for a few minutes, a smile growing in his face.

“I can feel you staring at me y’know” Louis mumbled against his pillow, a small smile forming in his lips. Harry let out a giggle as he said “Good morning Lou” After another round of sex in the shower and throwing the dirty sheets on the washing machine and putting new ones to the bed, they went down to the kitchen to start on some breakfast.

Just when Harry was about to have his first bite of pancakes the chair where Louis was seated screeches and the latter is running to the living room, leaving Harry confused as to why Louis got up so abruptly. “Lou? What was that? Are you okay?” Harry says as Louis returns to the kitchen with the papers from yesterday. “I just went to get these!” he says as he shows Harry the envelope from the adoption agency, “I wanna know what’s next in the process so we can do it right away”  
He found the page where they stopped reading the day before. It said:

The next step you shall do is meet with your agency council to come to an agreement on the child you wish to adopt.

Once the order has been granted:

• The adoption becomes permanent  
• You get an adoption certificate - this will show the child’s new name and replaces the original birth certificate  
• The child has the same rights as if they were your own birth child, e.g. the right of inheritance.  
The order also takes away parental responsibility from:  
• The child’s birth parent(s)  
• Anyone else who has parental responsibility for the child.

Since you wished to adopt from a foster home, we ask you to call the home of your wish to get started on the process.  
Once again, congratulations and good luck! 

He finished reading, “Wow, this- this might be a little too fast don’t you- don’t you think?” He says glancing up to meet Harry’s eyes, which show some fear, but it’s quickly washed away from his face.

“I think- I think we need to um wait a little bit? I mean, I know we’re both really excited to have a baby but- but I don’t want to rush things, and like we’ve been doing this process for 6 almost 7 months and I feel like, I feel like we should slow down, we need to put together the nursery and and…” Louis walks up to where Harry is seated and joins their lips to stop his rambling, pecking him multiple times.

“Baby, I know, I understand what you’re saying, and I get it okay? There’s no rush, we’ll take our time yeah? We’ll call the foster home whenever we’re ready okay? We’ll be fine” Louis says hugging his husband and resting his head in the other man’s head.

“I love you, thank you Lou”  
***  
Turns out it only takes a little bit more than a month for them to decide that they’re ready for the baby they want to adopt. And Harry voices that he’s ready at 11 at night after a day of marathon sex.  
Louis giggles when he tells him, “Finally decided after all that sex we had babe?”, Harry only hides his face on his husband’s chest and says “It’s just that, we have almost all the stuff ready, we’re just missing minimal things that we can buy with the baby here and, I think I’m ready” he goes to hide his face again, but turns his head with wide eyes to face Louis, “Shit Lou, I’m sorry I didn’t even ask if you’re ready… Are you? Ready? For the baby I mean?” Louis just laughs and caresses Harry’s cheek, “Don’t worry baby, I’m ready whenever you are, so to answer your question, hell yes I’m ready” He leans to kiss him, but it’s a bit difficult to do so when they are smiling so big.

***  
A week before they go pick their baby up at the foster home, Harry starts feeling sick, like really really sick.

He has been puking every morning and at the smell of even his favorite food, he doesn’t remember eating anything bad, but he figures with all the things they had to do to prepare for the baby from the foster home, he didn’t realize and now is paying the consequences.

At least that’s what he thinks. “H, baby you need to go to the doctor, we can’t bring the baby home if you’re still sick” Louis says while rubbing his arm up and down Harry’s arm.

“I know,” he sighs “I promise I’ll call to make an appointment later” And that’s the end of the conversation.  
***  
A few days later finds Harry at his doctor’s office, he’s currently holding back his morning sickness that seems to be stuck with him lately, just as he’s about to stand up and run to the nearest restroom, the doctor comes in.

“Hello, Harry! Nice seeing you again, what’s the reason of your visit today?” Mr. Thompson greets him.  
“Well um I’ve been really sick lately and I want to know why”

“Okay, we’ll run you some tests, you’ll have to wait a few hours for the results” Dr. Thompson tells him, and sends him with a nurse.

***  
A few hours later Harry receives a call from the doctor office, telling him the test results are ready.  
When he arrives he gets told to go into Dr. Thompson’s office, and that makes him nervous… What could it be? He’s not dying right? He can’t die right now or anytime soon… He’s having a baby soon!

“Hello again Harry, so I’ve asked for you to come in because we need to talk about something”

Oh my god, he’s really gonna die isn’t he

“What do you know about male pregnancies?”

Phew, he’s not dying

Wait what

“Male pregnancies?” Harry asks with confusion written across his face.

“Yeah, what do you know about them?” Dr. Thompson asks once again

“Well, um I know they’re normal but uncommon, and um I know that my husband and I have tried it before but it never worked out so that’s why we’re adopting and um… why are you asking these questions?” Harry asks, confused as can be.

“Well Harry, I’m asking you because it appears that you are pregnant” Dr. Thompson says with a smile on his face, but Harry just frowns, “Aren’t you happy?” Dr. Thompson asks, now with a frown in his face too.

“Of course I am… I’m just um confused? And scared, definitely scared”

“Well Harry, male pregnancies, as you said before are a normal thing, they’re just not as common as female ones, and you also mentioned that you and your husband have tried to get pregnant and haven’t succeeded, well that may be because somewhere along the last months you’ve started developing a hormone that let’s guys get pregnant, it basically kick starts when you start being mentally ready for a child, it’s kind of weird, but that’s why it happens, and obviously since you didn’t know you could conceive, I’m assuming you didn’t use protection,” He waits until Harry shakes his head no to continue, “So, now you’re two months pregnant, and we’d like to make an ultrasound to check that everything’s okay with the baby”.

That’s a lot of information for his brain right now, he’s pregnant, he’s gonna adopt a baby… How the hell is he going to tell Louis about this?! His Mom?! Oh my god this is pointing only one way and that’s: disaster. So the only reasonable thing to do is run away.

So he runs, runs, runs. He runs until he’s home and remembers that he took the car and if he doesn’t want to give any explanations to Louis, he needs to go get it.  
So he walks back, thinking about the baby that’s now in his tummy, and he can’t help to place a hand on it and smile a little.

***  
So he hasn’t told Louis, or called to the doctor’s office to apologize for running away.

It’s been 3 weeks.

He has the decency to feel ashamed.

That day, after going to get the car, he stopped by the drug store to buy some pregnancy tests to confirm that Dr. Thompson was right. He feels a little bit stupid for questioning a professional doctor but, whatever.

So he bought 7 tests, and they all turned positive, life’s great isn’t it?

Except… he can’t fully enjoy this gift life has given to him (in a little unfortunate time that is, but a gift nonetheless), because he has yet to tell his husband and think of a way to make all of this better.

***  
He tells him 4 weeks after the doctor’s appointment. After thinking it over and over he’s decided he has to tell him now, or else everything will crash and burn and it’ll be too late to fix anything.

Okay maybe he’s being a little over dramatic, but he’s married to drama-queen Louis Tomlinson so he blames it on him.  
It’s on a Saturday in the evening when the announcement takes place.

Louis is sitting on the couch watching some tv program, he doesn’t seem very into it so Harry takes the opportunity. Taking a deep breath, he goes over and stands in front of the tv.

“Um Harold, you’re blocking my view babe” Louis says, arching his eyebrow, confused.

“Yeah I know, I just… I need to tell you something” Harry says, not meeting his husband’s eyes.

“…What?” He looks scared now, and Harry goes to sit next to him, and hug him.

“I’m not breaking up with you Lou, you know I’d never do that,” Hearing those words do make Louis look more relaxed “Um what I wanted to tell you is that um…” He can’t say the words out loud. So he just digs his hand on his jacket pocket and pulls out one of the 7 pregnancy tests he took and without much thought, he gives it to Louis.

A few seconds pass, and he doesn’t get a reaction, granted he’s not looking at him. So after getting tired of waiting he glances up to see his husband’s expression.

He’s met with a very surprised Louis, “Wow baby! We’re having a baby! This is amazing!! How far along are you?”

“Um a little over three months, but Lou um…”

“Oh shit” yep, now Harry’s nodding, knowing perfectly what he means.

“What are we going to do Lou? I don’t want to get rid of them” Harry says with tears on his eyes. Louis goes to hug him clutching the test on his hand, “I don’t know baby, I don’t know”.

***  
After he’s told Louis how he found out, and told him about the whole running away, they schedule another doctor’s appointment, and also one with their counselor to try and figure out what to do know that they have this going on. 

To be honest, Harry thought it was going to go horribly, and oh how mistaken he was, with a husband like Louis, he doesn’t need to be afraid.

***

The following weeks are busy, what with finishing up the nursery for the baby they’re adopting, he’s just 10 months old, and he’s been waiting for them for a very long time. They decided they’re gonna keep both babies, they worked so hard to get the permission to adopt, and just because now they’re pregnant, they’re not going to let a kid grow up without a family when they had the opportunity to adopt. So between doctor’s appointments, phone calls to tell their moms about their news, and overall just everything.

Two weeks later they’re called to go get their baby, Niall tagging along to meet his first godson.

“Louis I’m so nervous, what if after the “trial thing” they don’t let us keep it, oh my god Louis they’re gonna see that I’m pregnant and they’re not gonna let us take him home. Louis!! You’re not even listening Lou-” 

“Baby, calm down, they are going to let us take him, you’re not even showing already, calm down, everything’s gonna be fine, we’ll be fine” He says, wiping the few tears that spilled out of Harry’s eyes, “We’ll be fine”

***

“Hello Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson! We’re so happy to have you here today” a very joyful woman greeted them upon entering the building. “Okay so we just need to sort out some paperwork for you to be able to take little Noah home today, please follow me”

After following the woman to her office and sitting down, she explained to them what they already knew, they’d be taking Noah home for an amount of time, and since he’s a baby and can’t speak, a social worker will come to their house randomly to supervise how everything’s going, and after that, if everything turns out fine, Noah will officially be part of the Tomlinson family.

“Do you have any questions?” The woman who has yet to tell them her name asks, with the biggest smile on her face.

They both turn to look at each other, having a full conversation through their eyes, and Louis is the one to reply, “No”

After signing a lot of papers, giving phones, addresses, and everything you can imagine for the foster home and adoption agency to contact them. They finally are taken to the room where Noah is.

“Here we go baby” says Louis, hugging Harry and giving him a peck on the cheek  
“Let’s do this” Harry replies with a small smile.

They open the door and there he is, with one of the ladies in charge of all the kids, she spots them and smiles, beckons them over, and then hands them the baby.  
“Oh my god Louis” Harry says watching their baby be held in his husband’s arms, “He’s so beautiful”

“I know love, wanna hold him?” Louis asked, already turning to deposit the boy in Harry’s arms, not waiting for an answer.

“I love him already”  
***

Everything has been going smoothly, Noah has settled in nicely in his nursery. He’s an average baby, cries when he’s hungry, when he has pooped and needs to be changed, and all the things normal babies do. But other than that he’s perfect, he likes to cuddle with them and giggles at everything, just like Harry.

They have invited their families over, and Niall per his request to see his godson since the day they got him he didn’t get to spend time with Noah, he had told him “Your daddies don’t want to share you already huh buddy?”

So now, both of their families plus Niall are in their home and nothing could be better.  
And so far, everyone as in love with Noah as they are, one of Louis’ sisters, Daisy even told them he was gonna steal him when they’re not looking. Harry knows she’s joking and Jay would never let her do such thing, but he can’t help to be a little paranoid and keep his baby with him or Louis at all times.

They’ve all just finished eating, and in Noah’s case drinking his milk, some cookies that Harry baked the day before, that’s one of his cravings that surprised him the most, see he doesn’t really like sweet stuff, but he guesses their little bean is nothing like him and more like Louis, so that could explain his sudden love for chocolate. He has also started to show a little, his flat stomach no longer there, but just a teeny tiny bump is showing.

He’s on his way to grab his fourth cookie, honestly what’s happening to him, when someone knocks on the door. “Louis!” He calls for his husband, confused as to who could be outside their door.

“Yeah baby? What’s up?” Louis asks, hugging him from behind and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Were you expecting someone?”

“No, why?” Louis asks, expression mirroring Harry’s.

“Someone just knocked” Just as Harry says those words, realization comes to both their faces, and at the same time they say,  
“The social worker!” and they both rush to answer the door.

They literally chose the best day to come.

“Hello!” The greet her as soon as they open the door

“Hi guys, I’m the social worker assigned to your case, um may I come in? I’d like to explain what I’m going to be doing”

“Yeah absolutely, please come in” Louis says, offering to take her coat to hang it for her.

“Okay, so as you already probably know, I’m here to supervise how everything’s going with little Noah, just pretend I’m not here. Now where is he? I hope he’s not alone, because if he is we already started wrong.”

“No! He’s not alone, very far from alone” Harry reassures her and leads her over to where everyone is.

***

A few hours later find Louis, Harry, Noah, Niall and Emily the social worker alone in the house. Everyone else had left to go home. Everyone giving Noah a cuddle and a kiss, as well as Harry’s tummy. It was a very good day overall.  
Noah was currently sleeping in his godfather’s arms, meanwhile Louis, Harry and Emily talked over how the visit went.

“As you may be thinking, this was a really good visit, the house is safe for the baby, your family was lovely to him and obviously you two look absolutely in love with him, so I think there’s nothing for you to worry about, you’re a beautiful family, congratulations”

And just like that, their little family was ‘created’

**A few months later**

A boy.

They would be having another boy, they just left the hospital where Harry had his ultrasound, he’s 7 months pregnant now, and they only just decided they wanted to know the gender of the baby.

But isn’t that just wonderful?

Noah is now a year old, and he likes to rest his he had on his daddy’s tummy and feel his little brother kick, but since he’s just one-year-old they’re sure he doesn’t understand what’s going on and probably thinks it’s a game.

They decided that Noah’s room was going to become both babies room, since they can’t really afford another house at the moment. They both count with the full support of their families and friends.

***  
So almost two months later, the baby decides he doesn’t want to live on Harry’s tummy anymore and he’d like to meet his other daddy and brother, please and thank you.  
But he decided to come at 3 in the morning, after they had their fourth round of sex.

“Lou” Harry breathes, taking Louis’ hand.

“Hey babe I don’t think I can survive another round I’m exhausted and we need to pick up Noah from your Mom’s tomorrow early let’s go sleep yeah?” 

“No Lou, my- I think my water’s just broken” Harry says, staring with wide eyes at the mess he made in his thighs and all over the mattress. 

“Holy shit Harry let’s go! Let’s go let’s go let’s go!” Exhaustion forgotten, Louis flew from the bed and went to look for their hospital bag and something for them to wear.

***  
Harry was in labor for 5 hours.  
But if you asked him if it was worth it, he would tell you that yes and he would do it all over again 10 times.

So now the Tomlinson family consists of four.  
Louis, Harry, Noah and Ethan. And they are all currently cuddling on the hospital bed.

And they couldn’t be happier.

 

 

https://www.gov.uk/child-adoption/adoption-assessment source

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome.


End file.
